1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly for optical fibers and/or conductors, such as found in a hybrid cable. The present invention relates to a cable, which may break out one or more power cables, e.g., copper cables for power transmission to baseband units, and break out one or more optical fibers to a termination, e.g., duplex LC and/or MPO connectors for data transmissions with baseband units. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cable section having an improved twist ability to assist in mating a connector attached to an end of the cable and/or to a breakout section having improved functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hybrid cables are known in the prior art. However, the Applicant has appreciated a need for improved transitions to process the breakout of the hybrid cable to fiber and conductor portions. Further, the Applicant has appreciated a need for a cable jacket section having a relatively better twist ability, as compared to other sections of the cable or prior cable designs, so that a connector plug termination of the cable may having its mating features more readily aligned, or clocked, to complimentary mating features of a port.